


Worth a Thousand Words

by yarnjunkie



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Pictures, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mycroft is surprisingly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarnjunkie/pseuds/yarnjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story behind John Watson's favorite picture and how he came to realize his sometimes emotionless boyfriend can be surprisingly romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth a Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lookupkate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookupkate/gifts).



> I've gotten stuck on the next chapter of 'Set the World On Fire' and I was inspired by a picture I saw online, so here's a Johncroft one-shot. Enjoy!

John Watson had always loved pictures. Not artsy photographs of shadows or models in ridiculous poses and certainly not stiff, posed portraits; but snapshots. He loved candid photos. Pictures taken when the subject was simply enjoying the moment they were in, perhaps not even aware of the presence of the camera. Slices of life, captured forever on film. 

  


Tucked away in his closet was an old, battered cardboard box. He'd had it for years and he pulled it out when he was feeling nostalgic or sentimental. Inside was a lifetime spelled out in pictures. 

  


He had baby pictures of himself and Harry, both blue-eyed and fair-haired; and pictures of them growing up, birthday parties, and holidays. One of John's favorites was a shot from Harry's sixth birthday party wherein Harry was crying and four-year-old John was smiling at the camera, yellow frosting covering his face and his hands buried in Harry's cake. 

  


There was a picture of his mum and dad on their wedding day and another taken on their twenty-eighth anniversary, just five months before the auto accident that took them both. 

Then there pictures from his army days. One of John and his mate, Murray, laughing over some long-forgotten joke. A few shots from inside their tent depicting men reclined on army cots, sharing magazines and cigarettes. If you looked deep enough there was also a single photo of Major James Sholto, smiling slightly and looking directly at the camera. John could tell you (though he would refuse to do so) that this photo was taken by John himself, in the middle of a sweltering desert night while the two enjoyed a bit of, um... afterglow. 

  


The most recent additions to the box depicted life since John had been invalided back home. Pictures Clara had taken of John the last time he'd ever worn his dress uniform; the day he'd received his war medals and the army wished him good luck and sent him on his way. A shot of Sherlock, hanging upside down in his chair and completely asleep. Snapshots of John, Sherlock, and their friends at various parties and gatherings sat alongside clippings of the detective and his blogger, snipped from assorted newspapers and tabloids.

  


Then there were the pictures John liked best; the ones with Mycroft. The selfie John had taken of the two of them on the day that he first referred to Mycroft as his boyfriend. A shot of a still-sleeping Mycroft taken the morning after they'd made love for the first time; the creamy skin of his neck and chest on full display and the morning sun creating a halo around his head. There was even a photo Anthea had taken showing the two men kissing in Mycroft's office after the first time they said 'I love you'. 

  


John loved these pictures, cherished every single one, but his very favorite photo of all time had never been stuck in his box. 

  


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

  


The day the picture was taken had started like any other day. There had been no indication that it would turn into one of the most important days in John's life. He woke up early and pouted a bit about being alone in bed. He'd moved into Mycroft's house nearly a year ago but he spent a good amount of time alone while Mr. British Government jetted around the world, doing whatever it was that he did. John still wasn't sure. 

  


The doctor rolled over and grabbed his mobile, shooting off a text before heading to the loo. 

  


_Come home. I miss you._

  


John emptied his bladder and climbed into the shower. He grinned to himself when he heard his mobile chime. He cleaned himself quickly, grabbing the phone up before he even dried himself off completely. 

  


**Good morning, dearest. I miss you as well. Unfortunately, I am unable to return home for a while yet. I'm in a meeting now, but I will talk to you as soon as I am able. -MH**

  


John finished getting ready for work and headed out the door. Just like everyday since moving into Mycroft's place, a black sedan was waiting to take him to the clinic.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Hours later, after his shift had ended, John walked out onto the pavement with the intention of climbing into the car and heading to Baker Street to see if Sherlock and Greg had a found them a case. It took the doctor almost a whole thirty seconds to realize that the car wasn't there. Since the day he'd moved in with Mycroft, there had been a car waiting for John every single time he'd needed to go anywhere. He'd never had to wait or call for it, it had simply always been there. He looked up and down the street but there was not a single black sedan to be found. 

  


Suddenly, he became aware of a body standing very close to his back. The ex-soldier stiffened at the threat and he had a split second to wish he had his gun before a familiar voice hit his ear. 

  


"Would you care to share a car with me, doctor?"

  


John nearly collapsed with relief and shock.

  


"Jesus Christ, Mycroft!" the shorter man huffed as he turned toward his partner. "You scared the hell out of me. What are you doing here?"

  


A grin tugged at the corner of Mycroft's mouth. "Are you not pleased to see me?"

  


"Idiot," John murmured, reaching up to take Mycroft's face between his hands and tug him down for a kiss. "Of course I'm bloody pleased to see you."

  


Mycroft wrapped his arms around John's waist and tugged him closer, deepening their kiss just a bit a before pulling back to look into his partner's eyes. 

  


"I came back early because I missed you terribly, my dear. I wanted to surprise you."

  


"You did. I didn't expect to see you for days."

  


"Wonderful. Well done, me. However, I am not done." 

  


John looked over his shoulder when he heard a car pull up. One of Mycroft's, of course. 

  


"Come to dinner with me?" Mycroft asked.

  


John quickly agreed.

  


Once seated in the back of the car, fingers tightly entwined with Mycroft's. John noticed Mycroft wasn't dressed in his usual posh suit. Instead, he was clad in the casual clothes that John loved on him but rarely got to see. He was wearing fine, charcoal grey trousers and a pale blue cashmere sweater. Still more posh than most people would wear, but definitely casual for Mycroft.

  


Within a few minutes the car was stopping and Mycroft helped John out and onto the pavement. The doctor looked around and realized they were in front of Conti's; an authentic Italian restaurant that served John's favorite pizza. 

  


"Why are we here?" he asked suspiciously.

  


Mycroft's brow knit in confusion. "I thought you liked it here. Has that changed?"

  


John shook his head. "No, I love this place. But you're acting very strangely. You came home early, you're dressed down-which only happens on weekends or holidays and rarely outside the house, and every time you choose a restaurant we end up in some insanely expensive place with a hundred forks and a bottle of wine my entire paycheck wouldn't cover. What's going on, Mycroft?"

  


Mycroft smiled at his partner and took his hand. "Nothing, my dear. I simply wanted to treat you to something I knew you'd enjoy."

  


John wasn't buying it, but he allowed Mycroft to lead him inside. Where the taller man informed the hostess that they had a reservation under 'Holmes'. 

  


Again, John was confused. This was a casual place, not the kind of place where one needed to make reservations. He started to ask again what Mycroft was up to when he saw the table they were heading for and the good doctor suddenly lost the ability to speak. 

  


From their seats around the large table, all John's friends were smiling up at him. Sherlock was leaning into Greg's side while the older man sat with his arm around the consulting detective's shoulders, a beer in his other hand. Next to them was Mrs. Hudson and on her other side Mike Stamford and Molly Hooper sat, holding hands and grinning like mad. Bill Murray laughed from where he was seated next to his wife, Rosa. John snapped out of his stupor and turned to look at Mycroft. 

  


"Surprise!" Mycroft whispered in his ear.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


John was having more fun than he'd had in a long time. He'd gorged himself on pizza and beer, everyone he loved was there with him and they were telling stories and laughing. The best part was seeing everyone so happy and in love. 

  


Bill and Rosa never stopped smiling and teasing each other, Molly and Mike were adorable with their soft whispers and blushes. It warmed John to the depths of his soul to see Sherlock and Greg so happy together. Sherlock didn't scowl more than a few times and he even allowed Greg to steal a few kisses here and there. Though, nothing compared to the joy John felt at having Mycroft home again. 

  


John leaned over and pressed a kiss to Mycroft's jaw. 

  


"Thank you for all this," he said quietly. "It was a really lovely surprise."

  


Mycroft turned his head and kissed John's lips, humming softly. 

  


"I'm glad I've pleased you, John, but I'm not quite finished." Mycroft stood up and scooted his chair under the table before clearing his throat. 

  


Everyone quickly went quiet and looked to the elder Holmes. 

  


"I wanted to thank you all again for helping me surprise John. I have one more surprise for him. Well, I suppose it's a surprise for everyone."

  


"Except me," Sherlock interjected. 

  


"Shut up, Sherlock," Greg said.

  


Sherlock glared at his boyfriend. "But I know what he's-" 

  


"Button it, Sherlock!" snapped Mrs. Hudson, causing everyone to laugh. Well, everyone except Sherlock who pouted mightily until Greg nuzzled his cheek. 

  


"Thank you, Mrs. Hudson," Mycroft began again. "As I was saying; John, I planned this because I wanted to do something good for you. You've done so much good in my life and there is no possibility that I could repay you. You take care of my stupid, ridiculous little brother-"

  


Sherlock opened his mouth to argue, but was silenced by Greg's hand gripping the back of his neck. 

  


"You've kept Sherlock from being killed on numerous occasions and kept him from being beaten up even more often. I'll always be grateful for that. 

  


"You've also saved me, John. I didn't realize how lonely my life was before you filled in the empty places. I didn't know that anything was missing before you came in and showed me how much better it could be. I was just existing before, but you've made me want to actually live."

  


John was so shocked, he felt a bit lightheaded. Mycroft rarely showed emotion and never in public. The doctor was confused and maybe a little amazed. He could do little more than gape at Mycroft and wonder where this was headed. 

  


"You give so much, John. To your strangers, to your patients, your friends. And to me. You've given me so much and I have no right to ask for anything more, but I'm going to."

  


John couldn't process anything that was happening as Mycroft dropped to one knee and held out a small black box. He thought for a second that Mycroft was going to propose, but that couldn't be right. John had decided long ago that his politician would never propose. Romantic gestures simply weren't Mycroft's thing. 

  


It felt like everything was in slow-motion. John watched Mycroft's hands shake as he opened the box and presented the silver ring. He saw Mycroft's chest shudder as he drew in a breath before speaking again. 

  


"John Watson, I love more than I ever knew it was possible to love. Would you do me the supreme honor of becoming my husband?"

  


John wanted to answer, he really did. But he was frozen in shock. It seemed like years before he could even drag his eyes from the ring to look into Mycroft's eyes. They were so open, so full of love and vulnerability. John could read Mycroft better than anyone ever had and he could easily see that if he said no, Mycroft would be utterly crushed. The thought of his beloved being so distressed kicked John into action.

  


He tried to speak but nothing came out. He took a deep breath and tears began to spill down the doctor's face. 

  


"Yes," he whispered. "Oh, Jesus, Mycroft. Yes!"

  


Mycroft grinned broadly. Their friends and the other people in the restaurant cheered as Mycroft put the ring on John's finger and the couple kissed. 

  


The owner sent over a bottle of champaign so the party could toast the engagement. Remembering his sweetheart's love of pictures, Mycroft handed a camera to the waiter and insisted on a group photo. 

  


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

  


The next morning John woke slowly, enjoying the warmth and smell of Mycroft's body so close to him. Waking up with Mycroft was one of John's favorite things. 

  


"Good morning, my love," Mycroft murmured against John's temple.

  


"Morning," John replied with a grin. 

  


"How about I make breakfast for my exceedingly handsome fiancé?" 

  


"Oh!" John exclaimed, lifting his hand to look at his ring. "Fiance. I quite like the sound of that."

  


Mycroft took John's hand in his and kissed the blonde's fingers. 

  


"Enjoy it while you can. I'm afraid mummy has already called this morning, asking if we've set a date. She suggests April."

  


John chuckled. "Your mum is sweet."

  


He didn't have to see Mycroft's face to know he was rolling his eyes. 

  


"Yes, well," the politician replied, "someone else was also very sweet this morning." 

  


He rolled to the side and brought back a gift wrapped package. John inspected the tag and read 'Congratulations, gentlemen' written in a now familiar hand. 

  


"Anthea?" John asked.

  


"It would seem so," Mycroft replied. "She does have a bit a soft spot for you. However, if you tell her I told you that, she might actually murder me."

  


John chuckled and sat up before taking the package from his partner and tearing the paper off. It was the picture from the night before, set in a beautiful silver frame. John smiled widely as he studied the photograph. 

  


They all sat on a long bench along the back wall of the restaurant. Rosa was in Bill's lap and Molly was sitting in Mike's. Mrs. Hudson was seated beside John and Sherlock was beside Mycroft, Greg's arms firmly wrapped around his waist. John and Mycroft sat in the middle. Mycroft had an arm draped over John's shoulders and John's hand sat possessively on Mycroft's thigh, a barely noticeable glint bouncing off the brand-new ring on his finger. 

  


All the people John loved most in the world were in this one shot. Everyone was smiling and they all looked so happy. John found himself a bit getting a bit emotional. 

  


"Thank you for last night, Mycroft. I couldn't have asked for anything better."

  


Mycroft sat up and kissed John deeply. The doctor reached up and tugged on Mycroft's hair, which he knew always drove his politician wild. 

  


"Keep that up, Doctor Watson, and your breakfast will be very late," Mycroft muttered against John's jaw.

  


John hummed and slid back down on the bed. "I can hold out until lunch," he reached out and gave Mycroft's cock a long, slow stroke. "Maybe even until supper."

  


Heat flashed in Mycroft's eyes. He held up the picture and grinned. 

  


"Better get this out of the way. Wouldn't want it to get broken."

  


He leaned over and placed the frame on John's bedside table, where it still sits. A moment in time- one of the best moments of John's life- captured forever inside that silver frame. John sees it everyday and is reminded how much he loves and is loved in return, and just how surprisingly sweet his beloved Mycroft can be. 

  
  



End file.
